1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication device, a radio communication system, and a radio communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, MIMO (Multiple-Input, Multiple-Output) that is the use of a plurality of antennas for communication between radio communication devices and OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) that makes use of the orthogonality of frequencies have been actively studied.
Because each of the plurality of antennas at a transmitting end has a different path length from an antenna at a receiving end, when the plurality of antennas at the transmitting end simultaneously transmit radio signals, the reception timing by the antenna at the receiving end differs depending on the antenna at the transmitting end of the radio signal. The difference in the reception timing is preferably within the range of an OFDM guard interval in terms of interference avoidance. Note that a technique for reducing the difference in the reception timing is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-270880.
On the other hand, a way to thoroughly cover the indoor areas by a wireless LAN system may be placing a plurality of base stations in a dispersed arrangement, laying leaky coaxial cables or the like.